The Demon's Blade
by Celestial ohm
Summary: Hunter, chosen by the demons as the destruction of the human race has been sent out to the institute. But plans change, and when Hunter falls in love, things fall apart completely. -Lemon- Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, Its Celestial here, and I'm bringing you The Demon's Blade. It will not be a short story, and I will try to update often, but my schedule is pretty messed up right now. If anyone can do a cover picture for me, it would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comment, favorite, follow if you liked it. Thank you very much, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Hunter groaned as his alarm clock woke him up from a great dream about... he forgot. He sighed as he stood up and brushed his teeth with the **Summoner paste, **one of the top brands of toothpaste nowadays. He took a long, nice shower and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror at his ripped body, muscles bulging beneath his skin, and with a nice six-pack. He nodded, satisfied, and put on his clothes, a black undershirt, black jeans, and a black cloak outlined with gold around the sides. He put the hood on, so that it just covered his eyes, and went out to summoner school. When he got in the classroom, he sat down at the corner. Immediately, his desk was crowded by all the girls in the academy. Nobody has ever seen his eyes, which gave him a shroud of mystery, and the chicks dig that.

"Coming through. Move it people." said a female voice through the crowd. The crowd parted, and Rebecca Stone, the hottest chick in the Academy leaned over Hunter's desk, her big breasts spilling onto the table.

"Say, Hunter, will you come over to my party after school? I promise you'd enjoy it." She asked seductively. Hunter just gave a slight nod and said nothing. Rebecca squealed with excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! See you later hunter!" She cried happily. She then left his classroom and went back to hers.

"Hey brat!" Lithe snarled. Lithe was the most buff kid at the Academy, and Rebecca's ex-boyfriend. Not only was he tough, but he was intelligent too, which made him the worst bully at the Academy.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, scum!" Lithe growled, as he grabbed Hunter's collar, lifting him off the chair. Hunter still said nothing.

"Are you ignoring me? ME? I'll teach you a thing or two about messing with me!" Lithe said angrily, pulling out a knife. A girl in the crowd of spectators screamed. The knife then swung around in a cut, but before it made contact, Hunter grabbed Lithe's wrist. A vein popped in Lithe's forehead.

"Now. You. DIE!" His growl turned into a roar as he transformed into a tiger. His transformation technique was definitely unique, and one-of-a-kind. Every summoner gets their own transformation spirit once they turn 16, but the tiger was a rare one. Lithe pounced, claws grabbing for Hunter's throat. He dodged, but the tip of the claw caught Hunter's hood, and it fell off, revealing his face for all to see. Everybody gasped. He had jet-black hair, a fair nose, and a fine mouth. But the most shocking thing about his face was his eyes. One was blue, while the other was gold. A scar ran deep from under his left eye across the bridge of his nose to his right eye. Hunter looked at Lithe, and his gold eye sparkled. Suddenly, a large laser crashed down from the sky, completely obliterating the roof of the institute and struck Lithe in the flank. Dazed, Lithe shrunk back to his normal form and collapsed. All of this happened in 10 seconds, and Hunter didn't even use his transformation spirit. Nobody knows what Hunter's transformation spirit was, and everybody was eager to find out. Hunter just put his hood back on like nothing happened and sat back down.

What nobody did see, was a figure at the doorway of the classroom, watching the entire scene unfold. The figure smirked.

"So he finally shown his power."

-later that day-

Hunter walked up the steps of the house, ringing the doorbell. The door opened, and he saw Rebecca dressed in a very tight tank top revealing more that necessary. She wore a tight skirt with stockings up to her thighs. Her hair was let loose, flowing down her back, like a cascade of golden water. Her eyes brightened when she saw Hunter.

"Oh my gosh, Hunter! I'm so glad you came! I heard all about how you completely destroyed Lithe in a fight, and I heard how your hood was knocked off, and I didn't even get to see it! I heard about how you look, and it makes me even more curious now! Can i see?" She said that last sentence with an extremely seductive tone, looking up at Hunter with her bottom lip stuck out. At that moment, Rebecca's friends came over and saw Hunter. They squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god! Its really Hunter!"

"I heard he annihilated Lithe in a 1v1!"

"Nobody has done that before!" Hunter just sighed, and moved past them and sat on a couch. The party was blowing at full force already, with people passed out on the floor from drinking too much.

"Hey, you there!" Someone said with a slurred voice. Just by his voice, Hunter already knows that he is drunk.

"You! Yeah, you! I heard you beat Lithe, now if I beat you, I will be the strongest summoner at the academy! Can you seriously believe this dude? He's way over his head. But when Hunter turned around to look at him, he saw the badges on his left sleeve. It indicated that he was a silver ranker. This dude? A silver? If he is a silver, he might pose a problem.

"You are drunk, don't mess around, go home." Hunter replied, his tone deep. The drunk guy's eyes widened in anger.

"You think I am too drunk to fight you? Don't get me wrong kid, even if i'm drunk, i could kick your sorry ass!" The drunk guy growled. And with that, he swung a fist towards Hunter's head. Hunter ducked, and jabbed his stomach with his elbow, making the drunkard double over in pain.

"Now you've done it!" He cried, as he began transforming. His body morphed into the body of a snake, wrapping itself around Hunters arms and legs.

"Hunter! No! Get off him you freak!" Rebecca cried as she saw what was happening. Hunter motioned for her to stay back and shook back his hood. Rebecca's eyes widened, as she stood there in a trance, staring at his eyes. There was a glimmer in Hunter's gold eye, and an orbital laser similar to the one back at the Academy shot down from the sky. But the snake was ready for it, and it slithered to the side, dodging the laser.

"I heard about that ability of your's from a friend of mine." The snake hissed. Then it decided to go on the offensive. It struck quick with its fangs open, about to sink into Hunter's neck. Suddenly, it stopped, as everyone smelt something burning. The snake looked down at its body and saw that there was a hole right in it's middle.

"Impossible! I dodged that laser!" It cried, as it morphed back to the drunken man, not so cocky anymore. Hunter just turned around and walked away. But stopped when the drunkard yelled for him to stop.

"What is it?"

"Please, before you leave, tell me. Tell me how you did that." The drunkard asked.

"I summoned two lasers, you just didn't notice." Hunter replied before calmly walking away. In the midst of confusion and chaos, nobody notice the dark hooded figure leaning against the window, watching the entire thing.

"Interesting. This boy is something different altogether, eh buddy?" it said to another hooded figure beside it.

"Yes, very... I think we should get him to join the League of Legends."

**Author's Notes: Well, that was the first chapter of The Demon's Blade. I hope you all enjoyed it, and there will be many more chapters coming, so don't worry. Review, Follow, Favorite, and stuff like that if you enjoyed. If I did bad, or fucked up somewhere, feel free to comment, I accept anything. No racial discrimination on my part, except for rainbow people. I hate rainbow people. So... see you all in the next chapter, which i hope will be coming out next week. Peace.**

**-Celestial**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Yo, whats up guys, Its Celestial here, and this is the second chapter of The Demon's Blade. I wanted to let you guys know that I need a good beta reader, so PM me if you are interested. So lets get on with the story, shall we?**

**Chapter 2**

"Hunter, would you please come forward." Hunter walked forward towards the alter. There was a large orb in the middle of the alter.

"Please state your full name and place your hands on the Orb of Terrasque." Hunter sighed, it was all such a drag. But in order to become a Champion, one must have their memories examined by the Orb.

"Hunter, do you accept the offer of becoming a champion?"

"I, Hunter, the last descendant of the Blood Dragons, accept the offer." Hunter replied before putting his hands on the Orb. Everybody gasped. Everyone has heard of the legendary Blood Dragon clan. The Blood Dragon clan was made of legendary warriors, each one worth ten champions. The Blood Dragon clan was said to have been destroyed over 5000 years ago in the War Of Fire.

"Hmm, it seems that you have gone through many hardships... We accept you, Humter, The Demon's Blade into the League Of Legends. You may return to your new Champion Dorm. We will send a champion to guide you for the first few days. Also, go to lolskinshop so we can get you your skins before you have your first battle." Hunter simply nodded and left. Looking at the paper in his hand, Hunter made his way to the Champions Dorm. Once he opened the door to the main lobby, every single champion in the lobby turned their heads toward him. Not fazed by the states of the champions, Hunter walked past them all and opened the door to his room. Closing the door behind him, Hunter looked around the enormous room, much bigger that his old unranked summoners dorm. He layed down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He woke up to the sounds of knocking.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" A female voice called. It had a slight British accent. Hunter got up and opened the door. Standing there was a female with a top hat.

"Hello there Hunter, my name is Caitlyn and I am your guide." She said with a cheery voice. Hunter motioned for her to wait and he put on his cloak. He stepped out of his room and nodded to Caitlyn. She shows him around the Institute and at the end of their tour, she led him in a building that said lolskinshop.

"And here's the skin shop. Champions come here periodically to try on new skins. Since I'm here anyways, I'll stay here and watch." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks," Hunter said.

"No problem, it's my job after all." Caitlyn blushed. They entered and saw a bunch of clothes on clothespins. At that moment, a man came scurrying over to the front desk.

"Ah, you must be Hunter! Come come, you can take you're girlfriend with you too." The man said.

"I'm not his girl-" Caitlyn protested before being cut off.

"Nonsense, now let's get on with it shall we?" The man asked. Hunter just simply nodded.

"Excellent, now come, follow me." He said as he went into a door next to the counter. Hunter and Caitlyn followed him, Caitlyn still more than a little flustered. They came to a room filled with all kinds of material. Hunter tried many sets of outfits and it took him a hell of a long time. Finally, Hunter spotted a particular outfit and tried it on. Caitlyn was inspecting her rifle when Hunter walked out of the changing room. When Caitlyn looked up, she was completely wordless, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"So, how is it?" Hunter asked.

"I-it's great! I-it looks amazing on you." Caitlyn flushed.

"Brilliant, brilliant! Ok, this will be your new outfit, it will be the Resurrected Hunter skin." The man said. Hunter thanked the man and left the shop with Caitlyn. Once they got back to the dorm, Hunter thanked Caitlyn before opening the door to his room.

"Hunter, wait!" Caitlyn called. Hunter turned around.

"I was thinking... W-well, b-being with you today was really fun, and I quite enjoy being with you, so I was thinking... D-do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Caitlyn shyly asked.

"Sure," was all Hunter said. Suddenly, blue rings appeared around Hunter as he was being transported somewhere.

"Oh! It's time for you to go to the proving grounds. Good luck Hunter! I'll be watching, see you tomorrow!" Caitlyn said before he was transported to someplace strange. H_ey there Hunter, I am your summoner. We'll go through the basics._ A voice inside his head said. The summoner introduced herself as Vanessa. Vanessa explained the basics and how the gold system works. After farming many minions, Hunter saw a figure in the distance that looked like an alligator with a wicked looking blade. His summoner explained that the creature was also a champion and that his name was Renekton. Vanessa also explained that in order to pass the test, Hunter must defeat Renekton in a 1v1. At that moment, Renekton dashed through Hunter's minions, killing them all, and ending up right in front of Hunter. Hunter brought his katana up and blocked Renekton's blade when he dashed at Hunter. Hunter called down an orbital laser and it struck Renekton right in his back, but he shook it off like it was nothing. Renekton then spun in a circle, blades catching Hunter in the side, sending him tumbling back. Following up, Renekton's blade turned red and he struck down on Hunter, who was on the ground. Hunter rolled to the side, as the blade struck down beside him, stuck on the ground. Hunter kicked Renekton up in the air and appeared on to of him, still in the air. Hunter slashed Renekton in the side 6 times before kicking Renekton to the ground. Renekton landed with a crash, making a crater in the ground. Hunter landed, sheathing his katana. Suddenly, there was a roar behind him. As he turned around, he saw that Renekton had become bigger, and he had sand flying around him, hurting Hunter a little bit. Renekton roared in rage, as he swung his blades around, killing all of Hunter's minions around him and healing himself. Hunter jumped back as Renekton dashed towards him, almost piercing through his stomach. Hunter appeared behind Renekton, swiftly slashing him 6 times, before kicking him away. Renekton dashed again back towards Hunter, his blade glowing red again. Hunter didn't have time to dodge before the blade caught him in the chest. Dazed, Hunter fell to his knees, and Renekton raised his blades for the final blow. Before his blade connected, Hunter disappeared again, only to reappear a short distance away. _Hunter, are you alright?_ Vanessa asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Hunter replied. Before he had time to rest, Renekton was already on Hunter, furiously slashing away. Hunter parried strike after strike, until he finally found an opening.

"Phantom Strike." Hunter launched himself past Renekton, slashing his sides with blinding speed. Before Renekton could react, Hunter flew towards his back and pierced through to Renekton's chest, passing through him completely. But Hunter wasn't finished. With one final blow, Hunter spun, and sliced Renekton's head off. His body disappeared in a blue light, and Hunter passed the test.

Hunter was warped to a room, and a female came to meet him.

"Hey there Hunter, I am Vanessa, and I was your summoner through your examination." She said. Hunter nodded, before something crashed into him from behind.

"HUNTER! I'm so glad you didn't get hurt!" A female voice cried. Hunter turned and saw Rebecca clinging to him.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"Well, Vanessa is really my older sister, and I was watching you defeat Renekton! He is said to be the worst opponent a newbie could go up against, since he shows no mercy and is super strong." Rebecca replied. Hunter scratched his neck, if Renekton was this strong, could the other champions be this strong as well? That was all that he could think before another figure tackled him.

"Hunter! Are you all right?" Caitlyn asked with a worried look.

"Caitlyn, I'm fine." Hunter replied with a smile. Rebecca looked at Caitlyn with a jealous look.

"Hey! Hunter is mine, so back off!" Rebecca told Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked at Rebecca in shock.

"No! Hunter is mine! He promised to take me on a date tomorrow." Caitlyn retorted. This time, it was Rebecca to look shocked. Vanessa was just standing there watching them with a amused look.

-Somewhere else-

A figure looked into an orb, watching the scenes unfold.

"So things are finally falling into place." It said.

**Author's Notes: So, that was Chapter 2 of The Demon's Blade, hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter came out faster than I expected, so I'm thinking that I could make a chapter every 2-3 days, but not on weekends, because weekends are for me :D There may be a lemon in the next chapter. Please review, follow, like, whatever you guys do to show your support if you liked it! Peace**

**-Celestial**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Ok, so people told me that the last "Chapter 3" I did was way too rushed, so I changed things a little bit and Bam! Here's the new chapter 3 :D Oh, and the lemon will be in the next chapter. It was originally in this chapter but... Anyways, lets move on.**

**Chapter 3**

Hunter was out in the fields hunting again. He saw a large deer bounding away into the forest, and he chased after it, moving silently through the woods. He finally came upon the deer grazing in a small clearing, unaware of the threat that lurked in the shadows. Moving swiftly and silently, Hunter dropped down from a tree branch overhanging the clearing and stabbed the deer in the back, killing it. Picking up the deer, Hunter turned and started walking back to his home. When he got to the edge of the forest, he saw unnatural orange light coming from the direction of his home. He dropped the deer with a sinking feeling in his heart, and rushed towards his home. When he got to the outskirts of town, he heard screaming and smelled smoke. He picked up the pace and raced through the streets. As he got closer to the town, he saw destroyed buildings and fire everywhere. When he reached his house, he saw that it was reduced to rubble, and he let out a cry. He started digging out the rocks and glass, not caring if it cut him. And cut him it did, until he finally stopped. Crushed under the rubble of the ruined house was his parents, body mangled and cut. His entire clan was destroyed. He heard a sound and he looked up, and standing there was a man with a sword covered in blood. He did not know this man, and he knew that the man was an enemy. Unarmed and vulnerable, Hunter stayed there, numb with shock. He could only watch in fear as the man slowly walked towards him, sword raised high. The sword then descended and Hunter felt it cut deep into his throat.

Hunter woke up with a gasp, as memories filled his head. Painful, and unwanted memories, but memories nonetheless. Calming down, he was about to get up when he felt something beside him under the covers. Confused, he lifted the covers and saw a woman sleeping calmly, curled up into his side. He never saw this woman before, and she had blonde hair, and she wore... nothing. The shock of waking up to a naked female that he didn't even know caused him to fall off the bed with a muffled thump. The woman's eyes slowly blinked open, and she stretched.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked straightforwardly. The woman blinked.

"Oh, hi. My name is Janna, and I felt something strange when i first saw you. I felt like you were the only one for me, and I have never felt like that before." She responded. Just then, Hunter's door opened and Caitlyn entered. She looked at them in shock, and tears popped in her eyes. Without a word, she turned and ran out the door.

"Caitlyn, wait!" Hunter called after her as she ran out the door, but she didn't listen. Hunter looked back at Janna and without another word, left to find Caitlyn.

-At the roof of the dorm-

Caitlyn leaned against the railing, tears flowing from her eyes. _I cant believe he did that._ She thought to herself. _I thought he was decent... I didn't think he was that kind of person, _she sobbed. _He agreed to go on a date with me, but once I had my back turned, he's already with another female. I hate him! I hate him! _What Caitlyn didn't notice was the door to the roof opening, and people with black suits coming up behind her, with a big bag. She didn't have time to react when the bag came up and over her head, encasing her in darkness. She struggled hard against her captors, but they hit her in the back of the head and she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in a room, chained to the wall.

"Where am I? You can't do this! This is illegal. I am a champion of the League!" Caitlyn cried to the guard standing by the door.

"Shut up fool." The guard snapped at Caitlyn, making her flinch.

"You, we have no use for. We can kill you anytime we want." He snarled at her.

"We're just using you to lure out that Hunter brat. We have a personal grudge against that kid. If he comes, he's not leaving here alive." The guard sneered. Caityn gasped, they are going to kill Hunter? _Don't be a fool, _a voice inside told her bitterly. _He doesn't care about you. _Caitlyn knew that he wasn't going to come for her.

"You're wasting your time, he won't come for me." Caitlyn said bitterly to the man.

"Shut up, or i'll shut it for you!" The man said angrily. Caitlyn shrank away in fear. She wished that someone, anyone would save her.

-Back at the Institute-

_Where is she? _Hunter looked around, not able to find her anywhere. He searched everywhere, but couldn't find her. He climbed up to the roof of the dorm to take a breather, when he saw something strange at the floor of te roof. It was a piece of paper. Hunter picked it up and read it.

_Caitlyn has been captured, if you want her back, send Hunter to the Fortress of Cratel _it read. The Fortress of Cratel was a fortress unlike any other, said to be unpenetrable by armies. But a single man could maybe, in the cover of darkness, be able to bypass the defenses. Hunter made up a decision right then and there. He would give himself for Caitlyn. It was a feeling he never had before, welling up inside of him. It made his heart hurt whenever he thought about her in danger. Darkness was coming soon, it was time for him to leave.

-Back at the fortress-

Caitlyn woke up from an uncomfortable nap, chained to the wall. Her sleep deprived eyes blinked and adjusted to the darkness of the room. She saw the guard dozing off in a chair, keys hanging from his belt. If only her hands weren't tied...

-In the front of the fortress-

Hunter silently flitted through the trees, seeing the tall walls of the fortress looming before him. He climbed the wall swiftly and silently and landed on the other side. _Something's wrong. Why are there no guards? _Hunter thought cautiously as he walked towards the main tower. Hunter slowly opened the huge double doors to the building, slipping inside. Still nothing. Hunter started to wonder what is going on, has he been misled? Before he could turn around, bright lights flashed on him, blinding him for a moment. He looked up and on the ledges high above, he could see hundreds of archers looking down. But on the highest point, he could see a female figure, chained to a wall, looking down at him in horror. _Caitlyn. _Before he could move, nets fired from all directions and snared him to the ground, unable to move. He struggled against the nets, but he was hopelessly entangled in them. He couldn't even move his hands.

Caitlyn looked down in horror as she saw Hunter caught in the trap. _He really came... _She thought. _Why? Why Hunter? Why did you come?_ Tears filled her eyes.

Looking up, he saw dozens of men holding whips and cuffs. A few moments later, he was handcuffed, and dragged off to the torture rooms, helpless against them.

Caitlyn was brought down to the torture chambers by the guard.

"You can watch as he is tortured and dies!" The guard laughed. Tears flowed from Caitlyn's eyes as she was brought down to the torture chambers, where Hunter's arms were chained to the ceiling.

"Do it," A voice called, and the whips descended. Hunter grunted as the whips rained down on him, leaving red marks on his skin. He couldn't help but cry out as the whips cut into his skin, drawing blood. Caitlyn could do nothing but look on in horror, as Hunter was slowly being killed by the whips.

"Stop! Stop please! Don't hurt him!" Caitlyn shrieked. She was nearly in hysterics now, unable to bear watching Hunter being tortured. Hunter looked up, and something shifted inside him. He saw Caitlyn and thought; _I can't leave her alone in this world._ Hunter's blue eye turned blood red, and his body started changing, slowly morphing into his summoner spirit. With a roar, Hunter broke the chains holding him and sent the torturers flying. When Caitlyn opened her eyes again, what stood there was a dragon. Its scales a blood-red color, talons gleaming gold. It's mouth opened in another roar, and obsidian-black flames came spewing out of it's mouth, completely obliterating everything it touched. It waded through the ranks of enemies, claws cutting everything it touched, wrecking havoc to everything it touched._ Unbelievable power..._ Was all Caitlyn could think as she stood there frozen as she watched Hunter destroy everything, killing without mercy. Her captor's were long gone, fled the moment Hunter broke through his bindings like true cowards. But she didn't run. No, she was transfixed to the spot, paralyzed by amazement, fear, and... _love,_ she realized. With everything in his path dead, Hunter turned and transfixed one glittering golden eye on Caitlyn, who was standing there shaking with fear. Caitlyn looked in Hunter's eye and she didn't see any recognition there. He was about to kill her like he did with everybody else. _This is my punishment..._ She thought. _My punishment for calling on the devil for help_. Hunter raised one single claw, eyes still fixed on Caitlyn's. As Caitlyn looked deep into Hunter's eyes, she felt her heart lurch, and she knew that she was in love with Hunter.

Hopelessly and utterly in love with Hunter.

And that is what she thought when his claw descended.

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to let you guys know that you should go check out WritingWalter's story. He helps me in my works and I help him in his. Anyways, review, follow, subscribe, hit that like button or whatever you guys do to show your support if you liked this chapter. Peace**

**-Celestial**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Heeeeey! I know I said that there was going to be a lemon in this story, but I felt that the time wasn't right, and I don't to rush it like I did last time, so the lemon will be within the next 2 chapters. Also, I started a new series call In the Shadows. I will be doing two series at the same time. Don't worry though, it will not hinder my upload time. I'm bringing you chapter 4 of The Demon's Blade.**

**Chapter 4**

_Beep Beep Beep,_ Caitlyn woke up to the sound of an electrocardiogram (The thing in hospitals that goes beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeep, (flat line)). She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital, with an IV in her left arm. She tried to remember what happened, her head hurt a lot. Then, she saw Hunter sitting in a chair next to her bed, sleeping. He had his head on her lap, and had a serene expression on his face that made Caitlyn smile. Hunter stirred, eyes slowly blinking open, landing on Caitlyn's awake face. He immediately stood up in shock, only to fall down on the floor, back flaring with pain from the injuries the night before. Blood soaked through his shirt, staining the floor of the hospital room.

"Hunter! Are you all right?" Caitlyn cried with a worried expression on her face. Incapacitated with pain, Hunter's eyes closed to try to relieve the pain that was shooting through his body.

"Oh my god, Hunter! DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE NOW!" Caitlyn shouted, stepping down from her bed to cup Hunter's face in her hands. There was a rush of footsteps outside the door. The door burst open and doctor Kennen burst through. He took one look at Hunter and called for a stretcher.

"The damn fool... I told him he needed treatment, but he refused it until you were better." Kennen muttered under his breath. Caitlyn's eyes widened at Kennen's comment.

"Did he really say that?" She asked.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" Kennen impatiently said. Caitlyn felt happiness and concern for Hunter within her. After a while, people with white doctor suits came and carried Hunter out of the room on a stretcher.

-2 days later-

Hunter woke up, feeling something under the covers of the hospital bed._ Not again_ he thought as he pulled back the covers, revealing a sleeping Caitlyn curled up beside him. Eyes softening, he lay back down and pulled the covers back over Caitlyn so only her head was showing. Exhaustion overtook him as he fell asleep again.

-In the morning of the next day-

Caitlyn woke up to see Hunter looking down at her, his eyes had a look that she had never seen in his eyes before. Seeing that she was awake, Hunter smiled.

"So the sleeping beauty finally awakes," he said. Caitlyn's cheeks turned red as she buried her head in Hunter's chest.

"I'm so sorry Hunter, its my fault you got those injuries," Caitlyn said as her eyes filled with tears. Hunter shook his head and pulled her close to him, comforting her with his warmness.

"It's not your fault Caitlyn. I... I felt something strange yesterday. An emotion I have never felt before," he said. Caitlyn looked at him in confusion. Hunter just shook his head.

"Never mind." Caitlyn just shrugged and buried her head back into his chest. After a while, Hunter put his hands on her shoulder.

"Its time to get up, we've been in bed for too long," he said gently. Caitlyn nodded and stretched a long, hard stretch.

"Lets go get some breakfast." She suggested. Hunter simply nodded in agreement.

-In the cafeteria-

Hunter followed Caitlyn to the cafeteria, bustling with people. They stood in line, and waited for the champions ahead of them to finish ordering food. Ahead of them, Master Yi and Jarvan IV were talking.

"Dude! Did you see that sick 1v5 pentakill ace I got last game?" Master Yi bragged.

"Yi... You're YI! Of course you get 1v5 Pentakills... More importantly, did you see that SICK juke i pulled on Nocturne and Gnar last game? It was pro!" Jarvan boasted. Then, they got their food and walked away to find a table to sit at.

"Hello there sir, what would you have today?" The chief asked Hunter.

"Hey! Pantheon! So you're finally a full-fledged baker now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Ho! Why hey there Caitlyn! Yes, I am finally a baker now. My dream has finally come true!" He smiled. Hunter just shook his head and ordered bacon and eggs, while Caitlyn ordered pancakes.

"Coming right up!" Pantheon said. Hunter and Caitlyn got their food and sat down on a table for two, facing each other. Caitlyn looked at Hunter, who was munching on a piece of bacon.

"Hey Hunter?" Caitlyn asked softly. Hunter looked up at her questioningly, still munching that same piece of bacon.

"Umm... I was... well, wondering if... you remembered that... ummm, date you mentioned before?" Caitlyn stuttered. Hunter nodded, and went back to munching the piece of bacon still in his mouth.

"Well... do you ummm, want to have it today?" Caitlyn asked. Hunter looked up again and nodded while munching that piece of bacon. Caitlyn beamed and took Hunter's hand.

"Thank you! Lets meet up at 3:00 okay? I think you have a game today." Caitlyn said. Hunter nodded in agreement, jaws working on the piece of bacon in his mouth. Suddenly, rings appeared around Hunter, and he was slowly being transported to Summoner's Rift.

Hunter looked around him while munching on his piece of bacon, taking in his teammates. There was a small blue-skinned female holding a rocket launcher, a purple bug-like creature with sharp claws and wicked looking wings, a swordsman with a long katana hanging from his waist, similar to Hunter's which was hanging from his back, and... Janna. They all looked at him.

"Hello stranger, my name is Yasuo, and I'll be going mid lane." The person with the katana said before purchasing things and walking away.

"My name is Tristana, and I'll be adc in the bot lane!" Tristana piped up cheerfully. Hunter nodded at her while chewing on his piece of bacon. Hunter looked at the bug-like creature and it said with a throaty growl:

"My name is Kha'zix new blood." He said before walking away. _Hunter, can you hear me?_ Said a familiar female voice in his head.

"Rebecca? You're an actual summoner now?" Hunter asked. _Yes, I'm a summoner now._ She said pridefully. _For your starting items, you should get a doran's blade and health potions._ Hunter nodded and went to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper handed Hunter the items without communication, and Hunter took them, still munching on his piece of bacon. Heading off to the top lane, he heard a female voice say:

"Minions have spawned." This must be the announcer Hunter heard all about of. After a few moments, Hunter saw a line of small creatures walking towards him. Having gone through the basics already, he started farming, still munching on that same piece of bacon. Before long, Hunter saw a man with a huge ass sword and bulky armor. _This is Garen,_ Rebecca told him. _Beware of his silence._ She warned Hunter. He nodded, munching thoughtfully on his bacon while thinking things through. After farming passively for a while, Garen's sword was suddenly enclosed in a yellow light, while he moved a lot faster towards him.

"Chaaarge!" Garen yelled, charging at him, slicing Hunter on the chest, silencing him. Hunter grunted, which resulted in the bacon falling out of his mouth and on to the ground. Hunter looked up, his blue eye turning orange.

"You made me soil my bacon." He snarled before he appeared behind Garen, slicing his back 6 times. Garen fell to his knees, and Hunter called an orbital laser down on him, hurting Garen severely. He then jumped in a 360 and sliced Garen's head clean off.

"First blood!" The announcer called. Hunter snowballed his lane and stomped the other lanes from that point, winning the game with 30 kills, 0 deaths and 5 assists. After shaking hands with the enemy team, he went off back to his room to rest.

Hunter woke up and felt something next to him. _I'm starting to see a pattern in this..._ He thought as he pulled the covers off, revealing Caitlyn sleeping soundly beside him. He gently shook her awake. Her eyes blinked several times before turning to look at Hunter.

"Hunter! Hey, you're awake. I came to call you on our date this afternoon, but I saw you sleeping so soundly. I would feel really guilty if I woke you up.

"You could have woke me up." Hunter replied. Caitlyn blushed.

"Guess our date has to be postponed until tomorrow, huh?" She asked. Hunter nodded, looking at the time. It was 2 in the morning. He slept for way too long.

"Since we're here anyways, its better to just sleep until 8." Hunter said. Caitlyn nodded and cuddled up to Hunter.

-Somewhere else-

Two hooded figure looked into a crystal ball.

"I think the time is right." The first figure said.

"Commence operation Blackout."

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, follow or whatever you do to show your support if you liked this chapter. Peace.**

**-Celestial**


End file.
